Who Said I Would
by Selah1
Summary: A drabble collection. [Roy x Riza][Spoilers from AnimeManga]
1. Kind Person

Roy Mustang had his own way of doing things. It was one of the first things she learned about her superior officer.

Riza had been transferred to Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang's unit on request. His request. Riza Hawkeye had no clue that he was. Never seen or heard of him but then again she never listens to the gossip around the base.

She was the only female in the unit. Which weren't very strange, not many women were in the military anyhow. So she wasn't surprised when it was mentioned that the unit's work habits needed work.

Riza asked if the Lieutenant Colonel had an aide, that's what aides did after all. The sergeant's retort was that Lieutenant Colonel Mustang went through aides faster than he did dates.

When Riza first arrived the situation didn't look too bad but then again appearances can be deceiving.

The aide stormed out and shouted 'I quit' Riza had held the door opened for her. She sighed before entering the Lieutenant Colonel's office.

The office itself to put it bluntly was a mess and paperwork that was weeks old were piled on the desk.

Shameful really.

Riza Hawkeye cleared her throat and saw something stirred from behind all the piles of paperwork.

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang?"

A man with dark hair and eyes looked at her. "First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye right?"

She nodded in response.

Mustang glanced down at a paper he had been drooling on. "I thought you weren't supposed to come till Tuesday."

Riza took a paper from her bag and placed it in front of lieutenant Colonel.

"Your aide has just qui-"

"She did?" Mustang interrupted.

"Yes she did," Riza explained. "Until a suitable replacement can be found, I will be taking over the aide duties."

Roy looked at her. 'I see."

"Where is the rest of the unit?"

"On break," Roy smoothly replied.

Hawkeye raised an eyebrow and Roy shrugged. "It's just Havoc, Breda and me."

Riza moved some of the paperwork off the desk, only leaving the paperwork that was several weeks old.

"That's several weeks old," Roy pointed out.

"Better late then nothing."

Roy offered her a charming smile. "How about I take you out to lunch instead?"

"When you can do all your paperwork for a month without me nagging at you, then we'll talk."

Roy sighed. "Then it seems I'll never be able to take you out to lunch."

"The paperwork, sir."

"Here I thought you were nice," Roy muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry if you heard misleading information about me."

Roy had a feeling she wasn't sorry at all, not one little bit.


	2. Pouring Rain

Pitter patter.

Pitter patter.

Drip, drip, drip.

Drip, drip, drip.

Lieutenant Colonel Mustang watched the rain with a sense of dread. The rain showed no sign of letting up, it was going to be a fun walk home.

Roy sighed and First Lieutenant Hawkeye glanced over. "Is something wrong Sir?"

"It's nothing Hawkeye," Roy explained. "I was just distracted by the rain."

"Everything distracts you Sir," Riza pointed out.

Roy let a smile creep onto his lips. "I suppose your right Hawkeye, especially rain."

"Is there a reason why?" Hawkeye asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Every person has to have a weakness, right?"

"Well yes Sir," Hawkeye replied.

Lieutenant Colonel Mustang gave her a grim smile. "Rain just happens to be mine."


	3. Knowledge

Roy mustang knew woman, better than most men actually. He had his fair share of woman and chalked up his knowledge of woman by experience.

His experience never let him down, at least not most of the time. However there was always an exception, none that Roy had ever met and that made his ego grow even more.

December had been a bitter month. Coldest December in Central for years and January wasn't showing any promises that it would be any better. In fact it would probably be worse.

January eighteen had like all the other days of January had been cold. Snowing lightly but paired with strong winds, it was the kind of weather that made someone wants to stay inside.

However for Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang it was another work day. The snow was better than the rain in his opinion but only slightly through.

She arrived promptly at nine, wearing a light jacket. Roy had a gut feeling she wore it year round. It was certainly a surprise, in every sense of the word. Any other woman would have complained about the weather, but she didn't.

Everything Roy thought he knew about woman went out the window.

_Her lips were pulled together in a stern grim line. Roy got the immediate impression that she didn't smile much, but didn't all woman smile? Smiling was the natural reaction and for most women it came naturally._

Everything he had known about woman seemed not to matter now. Not with the small smile she had on her face.

Roy felt mildly annoyed by the smile. She had him figured out and he hadn't even begun to comprehend her.


	4. Perfume

It wasn't odd to smell smoke in Colonel Roy Mustang's inner and outer offices. After the entire Colonel did deal with fire.

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye smell like a mixture of gunpowder and perfume.

The perfume was light and sometimes Roy didn't even notice she was wearing it. The gunpowder however, he could always smell. The gunpowder could be a perfume in itself.

Not that Roy minded really, he had smelled his fair share of perfume. True the most common was some sort of flowery scents but sometimes he had the pleasure of smelling other scents.

Hawkeye smelled like smoke and perhaps that was the appeal of it. Her scent was different, more subtle than all the others, which made it quite refreshing.

Besides Roy liked the scent that smoke left behind it was oddly comforting but also possess a hint of familiarity. Where there was familiarity there was comfort.


	5. Useless

Havoc had been the first to crack, followed by Breda who wasn't far behind.

Roy Mustang had just stared at Riza Hawkeye in shock. He clearly wasn't expecting her to say something like that. Then again Roy was never too sure what Hawkeye would say in these situations.

Riza Hawkeye could be quite an enigma when she wanted to be.

After all she kept her personal life private and never once spoke about it. Roy sometimes wished he thought of that idea. Then he would have fewer rumors to concern himself with in the long run.

When the rumors first started, Roy turned a blind ear to them. At least at first, until the name calling began.

Honestly who had come up with useless?


	6. Death

He never imagined it would happen. He never processed that such event could actually become a reality. It seemed like she would never leave him, ever.

She lied.

Yet here he was alone, once again. Robbed of a friend and companion. Except this time he was also losing so much more. Riza had been so much more. Riza had touched his heart in a way Maes could never. Touched him like no one else would.

It hurt more than he thought it would. It was a constant stinging in his heart. A stinging that was more like a stab to his heart.

It burned like rain.


End file.
